


I Like the Way

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Tyki x Alma centric.
Relationships: Alma Karma/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 1





	I Like the Way

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts from tumblr comin' at ya'! 
> 
> Content Warning: Slightly NSFW; Jealousy
> 
> Prompt: "Are you jealous?"

The cold brick wall dug into Alma’s back as he was pressed into it, breath stolen by the lips smothering his. He moaned into Tyki’s mouth, limbs gone limp and his head empty as Tyki rutted against him in the empty back alley. He’d been in the bar not five minutes ago, enjoying a drink and the company of a few friends when Tyki had suddenly dragged him outside by his elbow and began ravishing his lips like they were the sweetest wine on Earth.

“ _Nnn_ ,” Alma whined into the kiss, fingers twisting into the loose curls at the nape of Tyki’s neck. Even in chilly night air, his skin warmed under the amorous touches Tyki left against him. Hands smoothed over his sides, his hips, then down the curve of his ass. It was only when Tyki’s lips left his in pursuit of sucking the delicate skin at the crook of his neck that Alma could speak again. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Hmm,” Tyki hummed, teeth grazing against Alma’s skin. “What? I can’t bring you back here for a little makeout time?”

Licking his lips, Alma tightened his grip on Tyki’s hair. He was already hard from how aggressively Tyki had been teasing him. One hand squeezed his ass while the other groped his crotch. If he didn’t slow down, Alma was certain he’d cum in his pants before long. “I was busy with my friends. You couldn’t wait until we got home?”

Tyki squeezed him harder at the question and Alma gasped at the friction. “Maybe I just couldn’t wait,” he mumbled against Alma’s neck, sucking a few more deep bruises into his pale skin. Alma squirmed under the loving assault, his head swimming with pleasure as Tyki continued to work him up into a lather.

“We should— _ahh_ —” Alma’s words were cut off with a particularly sharp nip to his throat. “We should go home, then, if you can’t wait.”

Grinning against his shoulder, Tyki eased back, though he still continued to stroke Alma through his jeans. “I like that plan.”

Gently, Alma tried to extract himself from Tyki’s hold. “Okay. Let me just go say goodbye to my friends and we can go.” Before he could slip out of Tyki’s grasp, he was pushed back against the brick wall. Alma winced, the rough bricks digging into his back.

Tyki’s golden eyes glowed in the darkness, sharper than before. “You’ve spent enough time with them tonight, don’t you think?”

Alma met his gaze, confusion flickering behind his eyes as he took in Tyki’s comment. It was out of character for him—normally, he didn’t give a shit what Alma did or with who. Why was tonight any different? There was a short beat of silence before it finally clicked and a sly smiled tipped up on Alma’s lips. “Tyki… Are you jealous?”

Surprise flashed over Tyki’s face and he faltered for a moment. “What? No—” Alma could see him working to backpedal what he’d said. “I just mean that you ignored me most of the night for your friends and—”

“ _And you_ _’re jealous_ ,” Alma finished his sentence, a wide grin spreading over his face.

Rolling his eyes, Tyki huffed. “I don’t get jealous.”

“Mhmm, sure,” Alma said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. He didn’t know what he enjoyed more—Tyki being jealous or Tyki being embarrassed because Alma realized he was jealous. He grabbed Tyki’s hand and headed towards the main street. “Okay. C’mon, then.”

Tyki raised an eyebrow, but didn’t fight Alma’s pull. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” Alma replied. “I’m gonna finish what you started.”

Snickering, Tyki quickened his pace. “Can’t argue with that.”


End file.
